creation_universefandomcom-20200214-history
2019 Ashes: Test 1
Test One: Sophia Gardens Man Of The Match Man Of The Match: Alistair Cook Teams: Australia: David Warner Cameron Bancroft (Wk) Usman Khawaja Steve Smith © Shaun Marsh Shaun Ferlo Peter Handscomb Nathan Lyon Josh Hazlewood Mitchell Starc Pat Cummings England: Alistair Cook Mark Stoneman James Vince Joe Root © Dawid Malan Ben Stokes Jonny Bairstow Tom Curran Mason Crane Stuart Broad James Anderson = First Innings = = Score Card = England First Innings Batting Bowling Wickets falling: Mark Stoneman: (304/1), James Vince (434/2), Alistair Cook (602/3), 760/4 Australia First Innings Batting Wickets falling: Cameron Bancroft: 0/1, Usman Khawaja, 0/2, David Warner, 23/3, Shaun Marsh: 23/4, Steve Smith, 673/5, Peter Handscomb: 694/6, Nathan Lyon: 694/7, Josh Hazlewood: 694/8, Mitchell Starc: 694/9, Pat Cummings: 701/10 England Second Innings Batting Bowling Wickets falling: Mark Stoneman: 202/1, James Vince: 318/2 Australia Second Innings Batting Bowling Fall of wickets: Cameron Bancroft: 10/1, Usman Khawaja: 15/2, Steve Smith: 21/3, David Warner: 160/4, Nathan Lyon: 172/5, Shaun Marsh: 176/6, Mitchell Starc: 176/7, Pat Cummings: 176/8, Josh Hazlewood: 176/9, Peter Handscomb: 241/10 Match Review Australia lost the toss, and England decided to Bat First. First Day Alistair Cook and Mark Stoneman started off a good opening partnership of over 300, as they both lasted well into the afternoon session, frustrating the Australian team. Alistair Cook was noted for his supreme form, reaching a century in 85 balls and a Double Century in 155 balls. Eventually Mark Stoneman was striked out by Pat Cummings, but the 304 opening partnership was enough to cause doubt for the ability of the Australian bowlers. James Vince then started a successful partnership of 130 with Alistair Cook, during which he managed to get his first Tripe Century. The first day finished with a score of 500/2, with Alistair Cook on 333* and Joe Root on 34. Second Day The second day started of the same, as Root and Cook piled on the runs. As he neared 400, Australia brought on Shaun Ferlo. This was his debut test, and on his first ball, made Cook edge his first ball, which was caught by Steve Smith. But England was still in a very strong position with 602 runs, as Cook and Root had managed a 168 run Partnership. Dawid Malan came on and started a slow partnership with Joe Root as Shaun Ferlo started to increase the pressure. This led to slower run rates, but the bowling still remained unsuccessful for another 158 runs, until Dawid Malan was bowled out for 100. Finally Ben Stokes joined the crease, and with Root, made another 135 run Partnership, while Root reached 201, and Stokes reached 90. Then Root deferred the innings at 895/4, leaving Australia a target of 695, to avoid a follow on. Australia had a bad 2nd over, losing Bancroft and Khawaja to James Anderson, leaving them at 0/2. Then a short 23 partnership between Warner and Smith was stopped when James Anderson took out Warner. Followed just 1 over later by Shaun Marsh for the 3rd Duck of the Innings. However, Shaun Ferlo and Steve Smith saw out the day, ending on 56/4. The third day started of with a couple of close chances of catching Steve Smith, but then they both saw out the day, starting a record breaking Partnership. they finished day 3 on 660/4. The Fourth day, Steve Smith was batted out quickly, leaving Australia on 673/5, after a partnership of 650 runs. Peter Handscomb and Shaun Ferlo started a 21 partnership, but then James Anderson took 4 wickets in 4 balls, including: Handscomb, Lyon, Hazlewood and Starc, leaving Asutralia on 694/9. Needing just one more run to avoid following on, Ferlo and Cummings put together a 8 run partnership, before Cummings was taken out leaving Australian on 701/10, 194 runs behind England. England started its Innings strongly agan, taking 202 runs in 21.2 overs until Mitchell Starc took the Wicket of Mark Stoneman, during this time Alistair Cook went past 85, thus breaking the record for the most runs in a match. Then Another 116 runs were made before Shaun Ferlo bowled out James Vince. This seemed like a stronger start, as it had taken 116 less runs before 2 wickets had been taken. But then Root and Cook added another 322 runs. They finally deferred at 653 runs, in just 75 Overs. Alistair Cook had reached 407* which was the new Record for highest score in a Innings. This left Australia in a tight spot, who needed 848 runs to win, with 106 over left in the test. Australia had another bad start, as by the end of the day, they were only at 4/0, this meant that tomorrow, they would need a over rate of 8.25 to win. Day Five started of terribly for Australia, Cameron was lost at 10/1, followed by Usman Khawaja just 5 runs later. Hope that Steve Smith would save the day were dashed when he was out for a duck, leaving Australia with 21/3. Then for the most of Day Five, Shaun Ferlo and David Warner stayed in, creating a hope of a draw, but losing Warner at 160/4 Kickstartered a collapse. Nathan Lyon, Shaun Marsh, Mitchell Starc, Pat Cummings and Josh Hazlewood were taken out by James Anderson in 1 over, as Australiahe collapsed to 176/9. Peter Handscomb lasted 36 balls before going out, leaving Australia short by 593 runs. = Match Statistics = Batting Highest Run Total: # Alistair Cook: 783 (England) # Shaun Ferlo: 568 (Australia) Records: Alistair Cook: # Highest Score in Match: 783 # Highest Score in a Innings: 407* # Most Triple Centuries or better: 2, shared with Donald Bradman and Brian Lara. # Most Scores of 350+: 2, shared with Brian Lara # 5th and 1st best Innings ever: 371 and 407* respectively. Share Ferlo: # Highest Maiden Century: 375* # Highest Score in Debut Innings: 375* # Highest Score in Debut Match: 568 # Highest Partnership for Fifth Wicket: 650 (330:320), with Steve Smith Review The first test provided multiple answers.